


【叨代】驯兽

by Mistake_AW



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistake_AW/pseuds/Mistake_AW
Relationships: 叨代 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【叨代】驯兽

【0】  
“王希圣你有没有养过小狗？我跟你说小狗刚领回家的时候你除了照顾他，还得教他规矩，不然以后长大了会闹翻天的。”

【1】  
性事对于有些人而言，是情至深处的冲动，是灵魂共鸣的交融，是心绪汹涌的迸发，而对于一些人而言，这仅仅只是一种本能。

Doggie属于后者。

Doggie自己不清楚，但在旁人眼里，其实他像极了自己的名字那般，像只可爱的小狗，有的时候粘粘糊糊，会撒娇会耍赖，有的时候也会像幼兽般亮出獠牙，呜咽着低吼着表达不满。Doggie大多数时候的行事其实只是遵从自己的内心的结果。  
就像他现在在后台没人的角落，堵着圣代讨吻一样。

“你有病啊！”圣代皱着眉头推搡着一个劲往自己身上凑的小孩子，“等下就要公演了，你在这里搞什么啊？”  
"我有点紧张。”  
“紧张关接吻什么事？”  
“我紧张就想跟人接吻。”  
“那你想接吻关我什么事？”  
圣代三连质问直击Doggie灵魂，小孩子张了张嘴一个字也答不上来。Doggie知道圣代说的一点都没错，马上就要进行第一场公演了，磕磕绊绊才交出作品的他们本就比对手落后了一步。Doggie的段落前两个小节是连续的快嘴，而伴奏却是连小鼓都没有，昨天彩排的时候自己总是进不去拍子，把两个队友都急坏了。  
Doggie知道自己此刻不该在这里耍性子跟圣代索吻，但想要跟圣代接吻的念头填满了整个脑袋，动物最本能的欲望迫使他把圣代当作目标堵在这个角落，猎犬的直觉告诉他，眼前的男人会上钩。

圣代当然并不知道眼前的小孩子在盘算着什么，他只看到Doggie咬着唇，沉默不语地站在自己跟前，一只手紧紧地拽着自己蓝色的外套，心虚的目光试探着望向圣代，对上眼的瞬间又慌乱地移开，像极了做错事等着被训地小孩，圣代也开始担心自己刚才是否过于严厉了。  
为了配合今天舞台作品的主题，两人的装扮都很街头，妆发很好地刻画了Doggie的五官，宛如刀削斧砍般凌厉的轮廓，上扬不羁英眉和被小烟熏强调的双眸，给平日天真可爱的小孩子带上了一丝不寻常的阴桀和帅气。而Doggie正在用这样一副好看的皮囊，一脸委屈地看着圣代，眼角的泪痣仿佛下一秒就会掉落的泪水一般，蛊惑着圣代。

淦！圣代在内心暗骂一声自己容易心软，伸手搂住了眼前的小孩子，在对方的唇上不轻不重地咬了一口。  
“别紧张了，”圣代伸手揽住Doggie的脑袋，将自己的额头贴上了对方的额头，揉了揉Doggie地后脑勺，仿佛真的在揉着幼犬一般，好声好气地哄着，“你等下好好演，好好听音乐。”

“我不想输。”  
顿了片刻圣代才又淡淡地开口，他的声音很温柔，语气却分外坚定，这句话是说给Doggie听，也是说给自己听。

Doggie漆黑的眸子里像是深夜的海平面燃起了花火，一点点亮了起来，内心的满足感大肆地溢出来，连语气都染上了抑制不住的雀跃，一口答应道：“好。我们一定赢。”  
听到小孩子上扬的尾音，圣代满意地拍了拍对方地脑袋，正打算回去备战，却不想被Doggie一把拽了回来，平时软糯听话的队友换上了低沉又好听的嗓音，附在圣代耳边轻轻说到：“之前说好了的，赢了的话有奖励的。”

“滚！谁他妈跟你说好了。你谁啊你。”  
圣代恼羞成怒甩手就走，却看不到背后的Doggie笑得分外开心。

【2】  
懒狗代的舞台成功炸翻了现场，赢下了比赛的圣代却一如既往的常驻在录音室里准备着二公的曲目，Doggie像是猎犬循着味，轻而易举地就在熟悉的录音室抓到了圣代。小孩子反手锁门，拿外套遮住摄像头的动作干脆利落一气呵成，让还沉浸在自己作品里的圣代后知后觉地暗喊一声不妙，慌慌张张地起身拉开椅子，跄踉着退了两步。  
圣代本能的闪躲让小孩子不满地皱起了眉头，强压着心里无名的气愤，Doggie操持着自己拿手的把戏，扮猪吃老虎，用一贯软糯的南方口音撒着娇问道：“哥哥你躲我干嘛呀。”  
“不是，你遮摄像头干嘛。”  
“干你呀。”  
Doggie理不直气也壮，饶是圣代自诩比小孩子经历过更多，还是被被这句话噎得有些说不出话，下意识地反手抓住桌边。

虽然同为男生，但和Doggie不同，圣代自认是一个没法把爱和性分开得太开的人，对于圣代来说，极少有这般没有来由的冲动和欲望，相爱的两人彼此交融，才是圣代对于这件事的定义，而他也知道，Doggie可未必是这么想的。

两个人不是一类人，圣代这么告诫自己。

Doggie习惯了依靠自己的本能去探知周围的事物，庆幸于自己的共情能力，Doggie常常能感知到别人内心那些琐碎而细小的情绪，就像他知道，此刻的圣代紧张而害怕。只是他想不明白，为何赢了比赛的圣代反而开始防着自己，明明赛前还宠溺着自己任性。因为圣代的紧张，他也不自觉地开始跟着紧张，试探着迈步上前，小心翼翼地观察着对方的表情，生怕吓跑了对面的哥哥。  
一步一步挪到圣代面前，小孩子站在圣代对面，伸出双手轻轻地捧住了对方的脑袋，微微踮脚将自己的额头贴上了哥哥的额头，垂下好看的双眸，也没有进一步的冒犯，只是拿自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭圣代的鼻尖。  
“哥哥啊，我昨晚梦到你了呀。”Doggie用只有两人听得到的气声，这么柔声细语地唤着，见对方没有反抗，小孩子才慢慢地将自己的唇贴上期待已久的唇瓣。  
Doggie吻得耐心，一遍又一遍地轻啄着圣代的唇，伸出湿润的唇尖，沿着唇线细细地描绘，缓缓地将圣代的双唇舔湿。Doggie的舌极薄，一点点舔着圣代的样子，像极了在替圣代舔舐伤口的小狗，认真而投入。  
不知道这样流于表面的吻了多久，小孩子才恋恋不舍地放开了圣代，抬起眼，一双好看的眸子望向圣代的眼底，眼波流转，眼下的泪痣似乎也跟着盈盈而动，小孩子的神情里藏着一丝不安，带着些许期待，揣着满腔渴望，想要问圣代讨一份允诺。  
“哥哥啊。”Doggie的声音又这么飘过来，动了情的声线变得有一丝的低沉，像是一万只蚂蚁爬过，挠的圣代心痒，心脏蓬勃跃动的声音咚咚咚地在胸腔里回响。到底都是血气方刚的男孩子，圣代终究是没抗住这一句，他主动伸手揽住小孩子的腰，将小孩子贴在自己的身上，侧头吻上了Doggie。

知道圣代这是答应了，Doggie痴痴得笑了起来，得了便宜的小孩子并不知足，双手勾上圣代的脖颈，张开口吮吸着对方的下唇，伸舌撬开对方的牙关，勾引着圣代的舌同自己共舞。Rapper们的舌头似乎都比常人更灵活，被侵入的圣代好像是刻意要跟Doggie玩捉迷藏的游戏一般，恶意地卷起自己的舌，不想让小孩子得手的那么快。  
兔子急了还咬人，不要说是狗勾。  
被逼急了的小孩子抓准了时机，一口叼住了圣代的舌头，像是惩罚般用力地吮吸嘬咬，圣代吃痛地叫了出来才恋恋不舍地松口。  
圣代皱着眉捂着嘴，骂骂咧咧地抱怨：“MD这我吃饭的家伙，你能不能有点轻重。”  
Doggie揉了揉圣代涨红的耳朵，笑得像偷了腥的猫一样开心，一边说着好一边轻吻上对方的唇瓣安抚。  
细碎的吻沿着双唇一路向下，落在圣代的敏感的颈间和耳后，幼犬的尖牙在圣代并不明显的锁骨处轻轻地啃食，灵巧的双手不安分的从下摆探进圣代的衣内，暧昧地沿着腰向后背抚摸，Doggie用着自己的身体的每一处去细细地感知圣代的情愫，怂恿着圣代和自己一起向本能缴械，跌落在情欲织成的网里，万劫不复。

小孩子刻意绕开了圣代的前胸，只是一遍又一遍地抚摸着圣代的后背，色情地轻敲着每一节脊椎骨，像是弹奏着钢琴，手指从后颈缓缓滑到腰间，掐了一把腰间的软肉，惹得圣代一阵惊呼，又再后腰处暧昧地来回画圈，被小孩子啃得过短的指甲若有似无地划过腰间的敏感处，一阵又一阵的挑逗终是让圣代先投了降。  
“能不能搞快点。”  
小孩子坏笑着拉高年长的哥哥的T恤，示意对方咬在嘴里，自己张口轻轻含住了右侧的红樱，灵巧的舌尖时而沿着外侧的乳晕打转，时而来回舔舐着因情欲而硬挺的乳尖。左手也没闲着，不轻不重地揉搓按压着另一侧的茱萸。  
双乳本就极为敏感的圣代情动地非常快，蚊子叫一般细弱的呻吟溢出喉间，小孩子用手指夹着两侧高高挺起的乳尖，像是向圣代讨赏般地开口：“哥哥你看，这里都硬了。”

“我下面也硬了，要不你也帮我舔舔？”

【3】  
本以为小孩子会拒绝，没想到Doggie犹豫了片刻便跪了下去，松开了圣代运动裤的松紧带，连着内裤一把把圣代的外裤扯了下去。圣代早就勃起的性器毫无征兆地弹在了对方的脸上。  
“那么精神了啊。”Doggie一边赞叹着一边吻上了圣代的分身，从顶端细细舔到根部，像是小孩子吃冰淇淋一般欣喜地品尝着，甚至不忘在垂着的囊袋上留下一个湿漉漉的亲吻。直至将整根阴茎都舔得水光淋漓了，他才扶着圣代涨的发紫的性器缓缓吞入口内。  
小孩子跪在圣代岔开的双腿前，嘴里紧紧含着对方的性器，抬起一双无辜的狗狗眼看着圣代，看到对方逐渐迷离的神情，小孩子心满意足的笑了起来，一双好看的眸子笑成了月牙状，眼角的泪痣也跟着更加诱人。

“草……你……别这么笑啊……”快感逐渐开始支配圣代的四肢百骸，低头就能看到Doggie跪在自己身前，嘴里含着自己的分身，一边为自己口交一边还笑得开心，漂亮的眸子笑意盈盈地看着自己，乖巧可爱，时不时地吮吸着挂在阴茎上随时会滴落的银丝，圣代身为雄性最原始的征服欲被悉数唤醒，巨大的满足感翻涌而出，名为理智的弦差点崩断。

Doggie小心的收起尖牙，用力收紧了口腔内壁，连着舌头将圣代的分身都包裹住，湿润温热的触感紧紧贴上本就分外敏感的性器每一寸肌肤，每一根血管，久违的刺激让圣代几乎难以自制。小孩子却突然将对方的阴茎整个含入口内，狭小的喉咙入口压迫着龟头，巨大的快感像浪潮一般像圣代袭去，破碎的呻吟弥漫在整个录音间。  
圣代清亮的喘息声是给Doggie最好的鼓舞，小孩子强忍着恶心更加卖力在细巧的喉间吞吐着性器。圣代几乎要脱力站不住，双手死死反抓着身后的桌边，将腰靠着桌子借力又往Doggie嘴里送了一分，两个人几乎同时叫出了声。愈发细窄喉道紧紧卡着分身顶端，几乎要磨得圣代当下就射出来，而Doggie更是毫无防备地被顶到了软腭，反胃干呕的本能让他惊呼着把圣代的阴茎吐了出来。

“哥，这也是我吃饭的家伙，你能不能也有点轻重。”Doggie一边起身，一边毫不在意地抬手擦了擦嘴边不受控制流出来的口水。  
说不出话的圣代随意点了两下头表示了解，Doggie靠过来，一手搂着有点站不稳的圣代，一手抚摸上圣代的挺立性器来回撸动。  
男人总是更了解男人想要什么，Doggie一边亲吻舔舐着圣代耳后的敏感点，一边逐渐加快了手上的节奏，圣代则是单手捂着眼睛强忍着不让自己叫出来。密集的快感一阵又一阵的席卷而来，圣代突然双手勾住了Doggie的脖子，将头埋在对方的肩颈处，微微颤抖的身体，粗重的呼吸声和被闷在衣服里的喘息声都暗示着Doggie圣代快要临近高潮。小孩子一边加快了手上的动作，一边眼疾手快地抓过一旁的纸巾候着。

【4】  
发泄完的圣代有些脱力，下巴搭在Doggie的肩上，把整个人的重量都压在对方身上，还未从高潮的余韵里解脱的身体仅存了最后一丝理智，空虚懊悔一阵又一阵地从心底涌出，圣代垂着脑袋闭着眼漫不经心地问道：“为什么非得是跟我做呢？”  
“因为喜欢哥哥啊。”Doggie搂着圣代语气宠溺，半真半假地答道。  
“呵，不是那种喜欢吧？”圣代宛如听到了什么笑话般冷笑着追问，见Doggie闭口不答，又自顾自的开口：“你怎么不问问我为什么肯跟你做？”

Doggie心里那根神经又一次绷紧了，他在圣代的语气里嗅到了一丝不对劲，他开始担心事情会往自己不愿意看到的方向发展，他警戒地直起身，扶正了圣代，抿着嘴不言不语，只是紧紧地盯着对方的眼睛，妄图能看出点什么，圣代却也皮笑肉不笑地回望着他，油盐不进。

“为什么？”  
“因为我喜欢你。”

这句话宛如晴天霹雳，轰地一声劈在Doggie头上，贯穿了整个身体。毫无疑问这是他最害怕听到地答案，年仅二十出头的小孩子心里其实清楚极了，自己跟圣代不过是因为这个节目，因为这场赛制才能在一起玩些荒诞的游戏，就像两条相交线，以前没有交集，以后也不可能在一起。缘分到任何一人被淘汰便戛然而止，大家早晚都要各自回归自己的生活，能以朋友的身份合作一些歌曲，在彼此的专辑封面上留下一道剪影，将两人的名字前后写在一起，这可能就是两人以后最好的结局了。  
圣代为什么要去将自己的感情说破呢，万一以后连朋友都做不成了呢？Doggie想不明白，他觉得自己想破头也不会想明白，他本以为逢场作戏的寻欢作乐是两人默认的潜规则，Doggie活了22年，他认定了一个人的一言一行都有他的目的，所以此刻他绞尽脑汁也不明白，圣代道破他对自己的感情到底是图什么。  
对于想不明白的事Doggie本能的想要逃避，他咧开一个僵硬地笑容，张嘴想要扯开话题把一切糊弄过去，圣代却仿佛嫌他还不够难堪似的，拍了拍他的脸说道：“没错，就是那种喜欢。”  
这下彻底激怒了Doggie，他后撤一步，顺势抬手拍开了圣代的手，黑色的眸子里开始翻腾起怨怼，神情严峻而冰冷。

“王希圣，你自己爽完了就存心在这里恶心我是吧？”

这是Doggie第一次叫圣代的真名，大多数时间，他总是像小孩子一样粘着圣代喊哥哥，Doggie清楚自己长相带来的优势，一直以来他都太懂得用可爱的外表和性格去得到自己想要的东西，就像他一直这么对圣代一般，习惯了扮猪吃老虎，肆意妄为，予取予求，哄骗着圣代心甘情愿地陪他扮演兄弟情深的戏码，可现在圣代却砸碎了他的美梦，Doggie觉得自己装不下去了。

“为什么是恶心你呢？恶心你对我有什么好处吗？”圣代不怒反笑。  
Doggie一如既往地被圣代问的说不出来，只能瞪着眼虚张声势，“那你为什么要说这些喜欢不喜欢的呢？”

“我就说了句喜欢你，又没要你负责。”  
“你要是觉得我恶心你，你下次大可以找其他人。”  
“正常人听到有人喜欢自己都还高兴，你怎么还觉得恶心呢？”  
“我喜欢你你又不吃亏。”  
“你到底有什么好气的？”

圣代说的句句在理，Doggie无从辩驳，可他心里却堵得慌，憋着一口气说不出话，只是死死咬着下嘴唇，盯着圣代不言不语。  
Doggie不说话的样子真是可爱极了，圣代在心里那么称赞着，单手摩挲着小孩子气红了的耳朵，忍不住一点点凑了过去，在满脸写着不甘的幼犬耳边低声问道：“所以承认你喜欢我是那么难的一件事吗？”

圣代的话像是把Doggie整个人被丢进了冰窟，小孩子僵直了身体动弹不得，张开了口，却哑了喉咙。圣代说的没错，这是喜欢，如果不是喜欢，就不会日思夜寐，非他不可，不会害怕求而不得，渐行渐远。小孩子终于明白了这是个圈套，圣代铺垫了那么多激怒自己，只是为了等这一个答案。Doggie绝望地闭上眼睛，缓了许久，才回问到：“承认不承认这些又有什么区别呢？有用吗？”  
“哥们又没说要找你谈恋爱。”圣代拍了拍小孩子僵硬地脊背，笑得风轻云淡，“谈恋爱也会分手，结婚也会离婚，所以喜欢也未必要谈恋爱了。”圣代早就把一切都想明白了，入了这个行业每个人都会有自己的身不由己，人生总是这般有得有失，有求有得便已知足了。对圣代而言，这种情愫像是十四岁的少年最爱的那件白T恤，会发黄会发旧，会随着身体的长大而不再合身，可你仍然可以把它笔挺地挂在衣柜里，每次看到它，同样的喜爱还是会萦绕在心头，即便你不会再去穿它。  
但Doggie没有想明白，他觉得更糊涂了，“所以你都想好了，为什么今天还要跟我说这些呢？”

“我总不能不明不白挨你两顿操啊。”

刚刚还患得患失的小孩子瞬间被逗得笑出了声，这确实是他认识的圣代，明明比自己更老练世故，却在人情的层面上依旧执拗，爱的浓烈，恨得也浓烈，笨拙而认真。  
“你知不知道，你就是永远在这些事上那么偏执，所以你才会在以前的事里那么久走不出来。”  
“你他妈知不知道你在说什么？”  
“我知道。”Doggie看到圣代皱起的眉头忍不住伸手想要抚平那些褶皱，“我跟他们不一样的。”

“我是真的喜欢你的。”

Doggie吻上来的时候是这么说的，听上去还是像一句射手座渣男会说的鬼话，但这一次圣代信了，这就是他想听到的答案。

【5】  
情投意合的性事比起暧昧不清的偷情少了一分刺激，却更令人投入而着迷，小孩子蘸着冰凉的润滑剂在甬道口暧昧地划着圈，圣代身体的记忆一点一点被唤醒，曾经体会过的快乐像是慢放的电影一般在脑海内一帧一帧地重映，人类是经验导向的动物，总是会趋向于曾经历过的快乐，就像此刻的圣代，内心迫切想要的心情逐渐开始叫嚣着占领尊严的高地。  
圣代靠在桌子边上，呼吸声逐渐变得沉重，冷白皮的躯体泛起大片大片好看的粉色，腰肢也开始不自觉轻微扭动着，Doggie从未见过圣代这幅模样，他也没料到掺杂了爱情的性事会让两人分外动容，他顺着润滑液探入了两指，炙热狭窄的肠道立刻缠住了小孩子的手指，绞得Doggie头皮发麻，得益于男性天生丰富的性联想能力，Doggie只觉得此刻没入股间被牢牢包裹的好像是自己的分身一般令他兴奋，下身的欲望又涨大了一分，体内奇怪的兽欲被唤醒，他甚至想此刻就抽出手指将自己硬挺的鸡巴狠狠塞进去，暴力地破开圣代的身体，想看圣代痛苦和享受交织的表情，被血液和淫液混合弄脏的身体。

圣代不适的闷哼声唤回了小孩子的思绪，Doggie紧咬住嘴唇定了定心神，耐心地替圣代做着扩张，他熟门熟路地将手指向上勾起，逐渐往里探索按压着，寻找着圣代最隐秘的敏感点，快要没入整根手指时，圣代突然猛地抽一口气。  
“这里？”  
“嗯。”圣代承认的过于干脆反而让Doggie有些反应不过来，今天的圣代一点都不像是那个扭扭捏捏的哥哥，小孩子恶由心生，一边揉搓着那个点，一边凑到圣代耳边吹着气嘲笑到：“哥哥你今天怎么回事啊，好坦率啊。”  
“你要多说两句喜欢我，说不定我还能更坦率一点。”圣代不甘示弱地挑了挑眉。  
“我喜欢你，我最喜欢哥哥了，哥哥你等会能多叫两嗓子吗？”  
“你能要点脸吗？”  
“我比较想知道你等会能再不要脸一点吗？”  
本就被情欲包裹的圣代整张脸早就红透了，还要遭到小孩子这般奚落让圣代终是挂不住面子，恼羞成怒地推了一把小孩子的肩膀，有气无力地动作落在Doggie的眼里更多像是撒娇，忍不住加重了手上的动作，圣代极力维持住自己的音调，不想让呻吟漏出来：“你问题……怎么那么多？嗯……能不能搞快点？嘶……”  
圣代话未说完Doggie就探入了第三根手指，惹得圣代倒吸一口冷气。小孩子强忍着欲望，不断地张开手指帮圣代做着扩张，让他适应，待肠道习惯之后却又恶趣味的反复按压圣代隐秘的那一点。

密集的快感从下半身一阵一阵传来，圣代感觉浑身的力气都被抽空了，腰肢一软整个人就向后倒去，Doggie赶忙捞了一把圣代才没让人脑袋撞上墙。Doggie抽出手的时候，刻意在穴口弄出啧啧水声，晶莹的肠液早就沾满了手指，顺着Doggie抽出的手指一路跟着水潺潺地流出来，滴滴答答地落在地上。小孩子却仍是不打算就这么饶过圣代，将手伸到年长的哥哥眼前晃荡，“哥哥，你看，你下面都这样了。这叫什么来着，your asshole feel like a lake。”  
“你他妈哪学来那么多骚话。”圣代感觉自己无端端的开始头疼，甚至开始怀疑Doggie是在报复自己刚才逼他承认喜欢自己，此刻正恶意戏弄他回以颜色，“你再这样我不做了啊。”  
圣代认为要把这样不好的习惯扼杀在摇篮里，但Doggie不这么认为，叼在嘴里的鸭子怎么还能让他飞了呢？他二话不说扯下裤子将自己早已涨得厉害的性器一把捅进圣代的身体。  
小孩子勃起的性器到底还是要比手指再粗上一分，纵然是有自身肠液的润滑，猛地一下插进来仍是叫圣代痛的眼前发黑，惨叫着向后倒在桌子上。  
Doggie知道自己这一下怕是真的给圣代弄疼了，但却仍是沉着脸，扶起圣代的腿，一点点把自己的分身送进圣代的体内。圣代嗯嗯啊啊地喊着让他出去，他还是狠了狠心将整根性器都埋入对方体内。圣代难受得说不出话来，用手捂住眼，大口大口地喘着气。疼痛和不适感让圣代的甬道本能的收缩着，仿佛这样就能把Doggie挤出去一般。  
小孩子却是要被这一阵阵的束缚感击穿了天灵盖，好像是小处男第一次就要秒射一般。真是要命了啊，Doggie忍不住在心里暗自叫骂起来。

“哥哥太紧了啊，你放松点哥哥。”小孩子俯下身抱上了圣代，将脸趴在圣代胸口一个劲地撒娇，见圣代实在难受得打紧，Doggie只好又一次含住了圣代的乳尖，将小巧的肉粒叼在唇齿间碾磨，舔弄安抚着身下的人，直到听到圣代逐渐平稳的呼吸声才敢松口。

“哥哥你还站得动吗，要不然还是后入吧，好不好，我感觉每次正面你都很难受得样子。”小孩子操持着平日里软糯的口音，好声好气地哄骗着圣代转过身，撑在桌子上，而自己却将性器推得更往里面一分。  
Doggie不得不承认，自己是喜欢后入的，不仅是因为后入的姿势总能让两个人结合得更深，更是因为自己能在后面将圣代的一举一动都尽收眼底。  
就像此刻，他扶着圣代的腰一下又一下地顶撞着他，他看着圣代踢掉碍事的裤子，脱掉让人燥热的上衣，撑在桌子边上，高高抬起臀部迎合着自己的抽插，小孩子觉得满足极了。他在圣代的腰上一下一下地掐着，将那些软肉都掐红了，只为了听圣代一声比一声清亮的娇喘，Doggie觉得好似这般一直做下去，自己便牢牢地掌控住了这个人一般。

“你……嗯……深点……那个地方……那边……”因为身体的律动，圣代的言语也跟着变得支离破碎，只能用断断续续的音节阐述着自己的诉求。  
而这话却在Doggie脑海里掀起了不小的波浪，在Doggie的印象里，圣代或多或少是个内敛的人，又极度的自律，当自己和懒惰在消磨时间时，只有圣代日复一日地在录音室里写歌创作。他从未见过圣代这样放纵的样子，只是眼下的这一秒，他就爱上了这样的圣代，尽情肆意享乐才是每个人都应该有的样子，他想看要看更多，想要看更多圣代被情欲支配的样子，想要看圣代跟自己一起沉沦的样子。  
他扶着圣代腰，更用力地顶了进去，朝着记忆里那一点蹭过去，听到圣代满足的闷哼他知道自己找对了位置，Doggie发了狠般向那点蹭去，快速而激烈的动作惹得圣代早就垂下的欲望又抬起了头，整个脊背也不自觉地拱起，由体内最深处的那个点带来的情潮像是电流麻痹了全身，不真实的感觉从脚趾沿着脊椎一路向上爬，极致的快感沿着血管在全身蔓延开，意识一点一点被抽空，身体也仿佛跟着一点一点变轻，仿佛整个人睡在了云间。被情欲缠身而失去力气，颤抖的双手再也无法支撑全身的重量，圣代整个人轰得趴倒在桌子上。  
有些担心的小孩子停下了攻势，从背后抱住了圣代，两人滚烫的身体都渗出了一层薄汗，黏糊糊地贴在一起，彼此却都毫不在意，明明自身都已经燥热不堪，却还是想要去拥抱另一个炙热的源头。Doggie关切地在圣代耳边问道：“哥哥，你还好吗？”

圣代无力地晃了两下脑袋以示无妨，只是闷声回了一句：“我想看着你。”

于是因为这句话两人就把战场挪到了椅子上，Doggie舒舒服服地坐在椅子上，圣代坐到了他身上，双腿缠着对方的腰身，搂着小孩子的脖子借力上下起伏，如果不是因为实在没有太多力气，圣代甚至还想夸赞Doggie一句会选姿势，这么多体位，就是选不到一个不折腾他这把老骨头的。早就脱力的圣代在Doggie身上随便颠了几下就放弃了，跌进了对方的怀里不肯再动弹，小孩子抱着圣代的脑袋，拨开被汗水打湿而黏在额头的刘海，凑在潮红的脸颊上奖励对方一个亲吻，满心满眼欢喜掩饰不住，“哥哥做不动了？”  
“我不行了，卧槽，真不行了，你就快射吧好吧。”圣代早就没了脾气，毫无顾忌地向Doggie求饶，果真如愿以偿地收获了小孩子狂风骤雨般的攻势。Doggie双手捏着圣代的臀瓣，向着椅背借力一个劲地向上操弄着圣代，一下比一下狠，一次比一次深，仿佛要将圣代的身体贯穿劈开一般。Doggie的动作越来越大，频率越来越快，圣代的意识完全被情欲剥离，叫声也一浪高过一浪，酥麻的快感让他不自觉地开始打颤，他紧紧抱住了Doggie，手指扒在小孩子的背上恨不得掐进肉里，绷紧的脚趾，耸起的脊背，都在他又一次射出来后才缓缓松开。

圣代毫无预兆地射了Doggie一身，过大的冲击激得本就濒临极限的Doggie一个失神也射了出来，悉数射在了圣代身体里，滚烫的精液又多又稠，随着Doggie将性器的退出淅淅沥沥地跟着滴落。

“你他妈怎么射里面啊。”圣代整个人都无力地搭在Doggie身上，下身泛滥成灾的粘腻感终于在情潮退却后让圣代开始觉得不适，不安分地扭了两下着腰，跟小孩子抱怨着：“到时候又发烧了我还比不比了？”  
“哎呀我的好哥哥你别动了。”二十多岁的小男生哪里经得住这样的蹭刮，刚刚才疲软下去的欲望眼看又要被对方折磨的抬头，Doggie赶忙按住了圣代，指尖插入对方的发丝里揉搓着安抚。  
“还不是因为喜欢你嘛。”Doggie这么在圣代耳边说着，他后知后觉地发现今天好像说了太多遍的喜欢，但他并不介意，圣代若是要听，他想他可以一直说予他听。

【6】  
回过神来的两人才发现早已将录音室折腾的不堪入目。两人赶紧草草收拾了案发现场，开窗通风，生怕被人察觉。  
“这录音室是没法呆了，我得考虑换一个了。”圣代跌坐在椅子里悔不当初。  
“别啊，就这个，有什么不好的嘛。”  
“这换你以后你还能在这里做歌啊？”  
“我大概以后可以在这里写情歌了。”

“还情歌，小黄歌吧，上不了架那种。”

【7】  
“Doggie你有没有养过小狗，我跟你说小狗刚领回家的时候你除了照顾他，还得教他规矩，告诉他谁才是主人，不然以后长大了就会无法无天的。”  
“没养过狗，但我现在养了只猫。”


End file.
